Dear Noah
by WithDemonWings
Summary: When the man that claims to be his father's lover shows up on Puck's door step with startling news, Puck's whole world is turned on his axis. Somehow he ends up in front of the Hudmel residence and finds a rock in a reluctant Kurt. Eventual Puck/Kurt.


_Another PucKurt meme prompt. _

_"Puck's dad dies and to his complete and utter shock, the person who brings him the news is his father's male lover. Puck hadn't even known he was gay. The man tells Puck that his dad had written him tons of letters trying to explain why he left and how much that didn't change the fact that he loved him and his sister, but when he never got any replies, he just assumed that Puck didn't want to hear from him and finally reluctantly stopped trying to reach out to them so that they could move on._

_Puck confronts his mom, she gives him the letters and he reads all of them. It's a revelation, they're filled with his father begging Puck to contact him, talking about how he's so sorry and ashamed for leaving, but he couldn't live a lie anymore, how he finally feels like himself when he's with the man he loves, but how it kills him that his children are going to grow up hating him for something he can't control or change._

_Puck is understandably hurt and angry and betrayed that he missed out on all these years, so convinced that his father didn't care about him._

_He doesn't know how to deal with all of this, so he goes to Kurt for advice."_

_For Denis0949 who picked 42. You did pick 42 right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Noah<strong>

Puck had been alone at home that afternoon.

He'd been attempting to do homework, something that his glee-mates, mostly Kurt, had convinced him to do, when the doorbell rang. Grateful for the distraction, Puck rushed to answer the door.

A man in his early forties was standing on the doorstep.

Puck was immediately concerned when tears sprang to the man's eyes and he drew in a ragged breath.

'You- you look just like him,' the man managed brokenly.

'I'm sorry?' Puck wasn't really sure what to else to say. Not that it seemed to matter much because as soon as the words were out of his mouth the other man had him in a tight hug and was sobbing into his shoulder.

Not knowing what else to do, Puck gently pulled him into the house and held him tightly, trying to sooth away the other man's distress.

Twenty minutes later, the man had managed to calm himself, though every time he looked at Puck he would get a little teary eyed.

'I'm sorry about that, it's still kind of raw,' he offered, as he accepted the water.

'What is?' Puck asked, trying to sound gentle.

The man studied him for a moment.

'Do you know who I am?'

Puck shook his head, 'should I?'

The older man's eyes fell shut again, this time in disappointment.

When he opened them again there was a different kind of sadness in them.

'My name is Jeremy Richards, I'm your father's husband,' he offered. Puck then noticed the ring on his left finger.

'Husband?' Puck blurted.

Jeremy only nodded, 'did you hate him that much that you didn't read any of his letters?'

'I didn't – what letters? I didn't get any letters?'

Jeremy's eyes narrowed in anger, 'that spiteful bitch!'

Noah watched as Jeremy visibly calmed himself.

'He wrote to you, on an almost daily basis since he left, trying to explain everything to you. About why he left, but how he still loved you and Sarah. How badly he wanted to see you both.

'It tore him apart waiting for your letters or phone call.'

'Why are you here?' Everything Jeremy was saying wasn't making any sense to Puck. He needed a concrete answer, something to make all of this make sense.

'Last week, there was an accident, a drunk driver, Zach, he-'

'Get out of my house!' Allison Puckerman's shriek of anger cut through both men like ice water.

Neither one of them had noticed her entrance.

'He kept asking about you. He wanted to see his baby boy one more time,' Jeremy said softly, more tears spilling down his cheeks. 'And his beautiful Princess,' he said with a soft smile at Sarah who was trying to hide in the doorway.

'Get the fuck out my house you home wrecking faggot!' Alison yelled, moving to grab Jeremy; however Puck stood and glared her down.

'Where are the letters Ma?' Puck asked in an angry growl. Both Jeremy and Alison could see the father in the son and it quieted Alison while Jeremy tried to keep it together.

'There are no letters,' she hissed, with a poisonous glare at Jeremy.

'Zach's dead, you conniving bitch. You don't have to worry about hurting him anymore,' Jeremy was just as good at playing the vicious bitch as Alison was.

Alison recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

'Where are the letters, Ma?' Puck asked again, a little calmer now.

'I knew keeping them would bit me in the ass someday,' she snarled before she vanished up the stairs to her room. She reappeared a few minutes later with several shoe boxes.

'Here are you damn letters,' she thrust the boxes into Puck's arms before spinning on Jeremy. 'Why, the fuck, are you still in my house?'

'He loved you, Noah, so much,' Jeremy offered, 'both of you,' he glanced at Sarah, who was now clinging to Puck. 'This is where I'll be staying for a few days, if you want to talk or have any questions.' He offered Puck a folded piece of paper.

With one last fleeting smile for the nine year old hiding behind her brother's legs, Jeremy found his own way to the door.

Without a word to his mother, Puck stormed upstairs to his room, slamming his door behind him. He immediately dumped the boxes onto his bed. There were hundreds of letters and birthday, Hanukkah and Christmas cards, which surprised Puck.

He picked a letter at random. It was dated a week after his dad had left.

_Hey Buddy,_

_I know you're probably confused and angry. And you have every right to be. But remember that I love you so, so much. My leaving had nothing to do with you. If I could have I would have brought you with me. But your mother threatened to call the cops and tell them that we kidnapped you to use for our perverse pleasure._

_I couldn't live the lie your mother wanted me too. You may have been a surprise, but once I found out about you, I wanted you so much. Despite what your mother may have told you. _

Puck snorted, he'd heard his mother call him a mistake more often then he'd cared to admit.

_I love you, more than life itself. I found happiness with someone else. I'll explain it more when your older, but for now know that I love you, and I will do everything in my power to get you back, you just have to say the word._

_Please Kiddo, I know you might hate me now but in a week or a month or whenever you feel like you need me, that you might forgive me for not taking you with me, just call me and I will come and get you. _

It was sighed "all my love, Dad".

Puck hadn't realized he was crying until he couldn't breathe.

He stared at the mound of letters before tearing into more. They were all along the same vein, some were more detailed than others but they were all professions of love for Puck and his sister and that he was gay but he was happier with Jeremy than he'd ever been with their mum. He'd be happier with his Prince and Princess.

Puck stumbled away from the pile of letters and hit the wall, sliding down it.

'Noah?' he glanced up to find his mother standing nervously in his doorway and suddenly he was furious.

'Did you hate him that much that you made yourself miserable by keeping the one thing you hated just so he couldn't be happy? Do you hate me that much?'

'I-' Alison had no words to explain why she'd kept Noah and Sarah from their loving father, 'I wanted him to come back.'

'He was GAY, Ma! He wouldn't have ever come back! Even if he had, he wouldn't have come back for you,' he shouted, feeling mildly vindictive when she flinched back.

Alison was speechless, as her son stormed past her and down the stairs, slamming the door closed in his wake.

o.O

Puck just walked, he had no destination in mind, he'd just needed to get out, away from the woman that had had made his life miserable because her man had left her for another man.

He had no idea how long he'd been walking for when he stopped to figure out where he was. He was cold, tired and hungry.

A car horn blared when he went to cross the street and he stumbled back, tripping on the curb and sprawling on the sidewalk.

He let out a hysterical laugh before he was fighting back tears.

'Noah?' Kurt Hummel asked crouching beside the other teen, to help him up.

Sometime over the last several months, Puck and Kurt had come to their own truce. They weren't BFF's but they could have a civil conversation as they beat the shit out of each other as they played video games or Kurt tutored him in Spanish or English.

Kurt was also one of the few that called him Noah, because he "detested that horrid moniker that sounded like a lurid proposition".

'What's wrong, Noah?' he asked, suddenly full of concern as he took in the other boys appearance. Puck's eyes were red and swollen and he was crying still, again? There were so many emotions dancing in Puck's eyes and on his face that Kurt didn't even know where to start.

'Come on, let's get you inside, you're freezing,' he stated, as he pulled Puck to his feet with surprising strength.

Puck let Kurt guide him to a house a few doors down from where they were, 'Where did you come from?' he asked.

'I was out jogging,' Kurt replied. And Puck noticed what Kurt was actually wearing; an old almost too big sweater and sweat pants. Though Puck vaguely remember the pants from when Kurt had auditioned for the football team.

A few minutes later Puck was wrapped in a blanket wearing some of Finn's clothes, since his were wet or dirty from tromping through the streets of Lima in early November.

Kurt handed him a cup of hot chocolate, which he held in both hands.

'Where is everyone?'

Kurt settled beside Puck, 'Carole and Dad have date night tonight and Finn's over at Rachel's, studying.' Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck could hear the air quotes around studying.

'So he and Quinn are done?'

Kurt nodded, 'for realz, with a z, real. Apparently, Finn caught Quinn with some guy from another school, they were making out at the mall. I think Rachel had something to do with Finn finding them.'

'My dad was gay,' Puck suddenly blurted.

'Okay what?' Apparently Kurt didn't do well with abrupt changes in subject.

The story of what had happened that day and what Puck had learned just suddenly poured out of him.

Kurt could only listen, and make the appropriate noises, as Puck talked about finding out his dad was gay, and living happily with another man, and how he hadn't wanted to leave Puck and his behind, how his mother had kept him from finding the letters his dad sent on a weekly basis.

At some point, Puck had set his mug down and began to pace, 'and the worst thing about this whole thing was that there isn't a fucking thing I can do about it because he's dead! The bastard died in a car accident last week.' Puck's legs suddenly decided to stop working and he dropped to his knees, and Kurt was holding him tightly.

He sobbed great, heart wrenching sobs into Kurt's shoulder as he clutched desperately to the other boy.

Kurt, for his part, held Puck tightly, cooing to him, trying to calm him.

Almost an hour later, Carole and Burt, laughing from the movie, came into the house.

A frown furrowed Burt's brow as he found his son, wrapped around the bigger teen. Kurt was watching TV with the sound low, as Puck slept, his eyes red and puffy.

Carole was a little more receptive. Neither had any idea what was going on, but Carole had watched Puck grow up with Finn.

Something must have had happened to have caused Puck to cry.

'I'll meet you in the kitchen,' Kurt offered softly, and Carole nodded, taking Burt's arm to drag him into the kitchen. He looked like he was about to start ranting about how his baby boy shouldn't be sleeping with boys like Puck.

A few minutes later, as Carole was making some tea, Kurt entered the kitchen carrying two mugs.

Burt idly wondered how Kurt had extracted himself from the couch, since the bigger boy had practically been lying on him.

'What was going on in there?' Burt blurted as Kurt set the mugs in the dishwasher.

'Nothing, Dad,' Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'It didn't look like nothing, and how did you-'

'Noah found out some news today, a lot of news, and it sort of rocked his world, he needed somewhere he could vent.'

'So he came here?'

'I don't think he came here on purpose. He was angry at his mother for lying to him about his dad leaving and he stormed out and just started walking.'

'What did he find out?' Carole asked, almost afraid.

Kurt studied Carole for a moment, before sighing, 'that he was gay, and that he'd left his mum for another man. That he loved Puck and his sister more than anything, and that Puck just had to say yes and Zach and Jeremy would have swooped in and claimed them both.' He paused a moment as he took in Carole's look of angry realization and his father's dawning look of concern. 'That his father died.'

Carole let out a small sob, as Burt pulled her into his arms. A moment later, she pushed Burt away and swore as she picked up the phone, 'I told her to give Noah those letters, I said it would all come back to bite her in the ass one day.'

Burt pulled the phone from her trembling hands.

Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger, 'did you know?'

Carole shook her head, 'not all of it, just that Zack had left and he was sending Noah, and eventually Sarah, letters. She'd asked me what she should do, and I was adamant that she give Noah those letters. A boy needed his father.'

Burt pulled Carole into his arms again, and she let him comfort her.

'What happens now?' Burt asked.

'Can he stay here, until he figures out what he wants to do?' Kurt asked hopefully.

Burt nodded, 'of course,' his image of Puck had just changed dramatically, just like Puck's whole world. He would need a bit of time, but so would Puck, and if he could offer a refuge of sorts, then Puck was more than welcome to escape to his home.

o.O

The next morning, Puck shuffled into the kitchen looking sheepish.

'We went to talk to your mum,' Carole blurted, still bristled about the confrontation with Alison Puckerman. 'You can stay here for as long as you like. There are some bags of your stuff down in Kurt's room.'

With a silent nod, because he didn't know what to say, Puck headed down to Kurt's room, where he found the owner of said room rearranging some of the furniture with Finn. Or rather Kurt was directing Finn on where to put said furniture.

'Why?' he asked, surprising both Kurt and Finn, who dropped the table he was moving.

Kurt and Finn exchanged a look before Kurt spoke, 'why what, Noah? That's kind of a vague question.'

Puck gave him a weak glare, 'why are you doing this?'

'Because my room is bigger than Finn's so there's more room for you. I mean you don't have to room with me, I totally understand, but we...' Kurt was beginning to babble, which was a sure sign that he was a nervous wreck.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' Puck cut off Kurt's babble, something he was grateful for.

Kurt and Finn traded another look.

'Stop doing that!' Puck snapped, suddenly irrationally angry.

'Doing what?' Finn asked, genuinely confused.

'That silent sibling conversation thing!'

'But we are siblings, right?' Finn turned to Kurt, 'it means we're brothers right?'

Kurt sighed, 'yes Finn, maybe you should go upstairs and do something upstairs.'

'But, we're not done, are we?' he asked, gesturing around the room.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurt pointed upstairs and looking like a kicked puppy, Finn obediently headed up.

When Kurt finally turned his attention to a fuming Puck, he didn't know if he was going to scream or cry. Kurt would've put his money on both.

'I don't know what to do,' Puck suddenly announced, looking around the half finished room nervously.

Kurt studied Puck for a minute, before taking his arm and guiding him to the bed. He sat him down before crouching in front of him.

'No one said you had to do anything,' he offered, resting his hands on Puck's knees.

Puck pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket, 'but what about Jeremy?'

'What about Jeremy?' Kurt retorted, raising an eyebrow.

'I... he...' Puck couldn't find the right words, and he began to fold and refold the paper.

'You hate the fact that he took your dad away but you want to talk to him to find out what kind of a man your dad was,' Kurt offered.

Puck nodded, 'I don't even know what to feel.'

'It's okay Noah, you've lost your dad all over again. I don't even know what I would be like if I found out that my mum came back, because well you know, she can't but still...'

Puck chuckled softly before quickly sobering, 'Do you miss her?'

'Every day.'

'Will you come with me?' Puck couldn't explain it, but there was something about Kurt that helped him stay grounded.

'Of course,' Kurt replied with a smile, before using Puck's legs as leverage to help him stand.

'So,' he started looking around his re-arranged room, 'shall we finish this reno, or put everything back? If you don't want to stay down here, that's fine, but Finn is smelly and gross and he snores. Rather loudly. You can hardly hear him down here.'

Puck gave a loud laugh, that had Kurt smiling softly, 'I'd like to stay down here, with you, if that's okay.'

'Always, just so long as you stay away from my moisturizers unless I've given you express permission.'

'Thank you,' Puck pulled a surprised Kurt into a hug that Kurt didn't hesitate to return.

When they pulled apart, Kurt grinned devilishly, 'Finn!' he yelled loudly, and demandingly, causing the bigger teen to rush down the stairs almost stumbling down them in his haste to get to Kurt.

o.O

It took Puck a couple of days to drum up the courage to phone Jeremy, and when he did a relieved Jeremy agreed to come to Kurt's house for a talk.

Burt had insisted that they do the meeting at the house. He said so that they could have some privacy, but Kurt wondered if it was because Burt wanted to be around.

Carole had taken Finn out shopping, apparently his feet just wouldn't stop growing, and Burt was out in the garage as Puck paced the living room/kitchen circuit.

Kurt was flipping through channels, nothing catching his attention for long.

Both Puck and Kurt answered the door.

'Uncle Jermy?' Kurt blurted at seeing the man on the front step.

'Kurtie?' the man's eyes were wide with surprise.

'You bastard!' Kurt shouted, before hauling off and punching the older man.

'Why did you leave? We needed you! I need you! And you just up and left! With no note or anything!' Kurt was shouting and struggling against Puck who was trying to drag the other boy back into the house.

Burt appeared, coming to investigate the shouting.

'Jeremy,' Burt greeted, before he too punched the other man.

'Fuck! Ow,' Jeremy was holding his nose, which he was pretty sure was broken now, if Kurt hadn't already broken it.

'Why haven't you called, do you have any idea how worried I've been?'

'You knew he left?' Kurt shrieked indignantly.

Burt nodded, 'but so did you.'

Kurt went limp in Puck's arms, he looked like someone had just run over his kitten, 'no,' he shook his head in denial.

'Yes,' Burt moved to take Kurt from Puck, who helped Jeremy to the bathroom to clean up. 'You were really sick, the flu hit you really hard that year, and Jeremy said good bye to you. He had to help a friend in trouble but he promised he would call,' he glared at the other man, who now had a towel with ice on his nose. He looked properly chastised.

'I'm sorry, Kurt, I wanted to call, I picked up that phone so many times, to call, but I didn't know what to say or if you would even want to talk to me. You are so much like your mother, and I was afraid of what I would do or say. I should've called you, like I should've made Zach call you, Noah, but I was too much of a coward.' Jeremy admitted; his eyes bright with tears.

'How do you know Kurt and Mr Hummel?' Noah asked, with a forgiving nod.

'Kurt's mother Liz was my younger sister,' Jeremy replied. 'But this isn't about them, it's about your father.'

'We'll just head out to the garage,' Burt stated slightly awkwardly.

'Noah?' Kurt stopped, looking directly at Puck. He silently asked if he needed to stay. If Puck needed him.

Puck nodded to Kurt, and as the smaller boy passed Puck, he gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

o.O

Kurt and Burt worked on the car in silence as Puck and Jeremy talked about Zack and what had happened between Puck's parents.

'Why didn't he call?' Kurt asked finally broke the silence.

'I don't know,' Burt replied from under the car they were working on.

'I remember a fight, before he left,' Kurt offered, trailing off, not really sure he wanted to ask if the fight had anything to do with Jeremy leaving.

Burt sighed, 'just before,' he didn't have to specify before what, because Kurt knew what he meant, 'your mother and I found out that he was seeing Zack. She didn't care that he was gay, she was furious that he was seeing a married man. Before he left, he told me that he was leaving with Zack. I thought that was the cowards way out, to just leave, but he was adamant about it. I think he thought I didn't like the fact that he was gay.'

'Did you?'

Burt rolled out from under the car, 'I didn't care if he was having sex with monkeys; it was the fact that he was running away that bothered me. They could've stayed.'

Kurt let out the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and swiped angrily at his eyes. Damn allergies.

'Damn it Kurt,' Burt swore as he pulled himself to his feet, before pulling Kurt into his arms. 'You have no idea how proud of you I am,' he stated, holding his son tightly.

Kurt clung to his father, though he wasn't really sure why he was crying. Maybe it had to do with Puck, or the fact that a beloved uncle had returned or the rehashing of his mother's death, but he just couldn't stop right at that moment.

o.O

When Kurt and Burt came in from the garage, they were greeted by Puck yelling.

'You said he was dead! You told my mother he was dead!'

Jeremy looked defeated, 'I'm sorry, I was trying to rattle her, your mother and I never got along, for obvious reasons,' he offered.

'Jeremy?' Burt asked, as Kurt went to sooth Puck.

'Zach isn't technically dead yet,' Jeremy sighed, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. 'I only stayed here so long because Zack demanded I talk to Noah, because there wasn't anything I could do for him, other than sit beside him and beg for him to come back to me.'

'You're going to have to give us more information than that,' Burt stated, a slight warning tone to his voice.

'He was in an accident, he was conscious for a few hours after but he's been in a coma ever since,' Jeremy had to pause as he composed himself, 'the doctors don't think he'll pull out of it.'

Kurt's hold on Puck tightened as he turned tear filled baby blue eyes to his own father.

'I want to see him,' Puck stated determinedly.

Neither man was going to argue with him. 'We can go tomorrow,' Jeremy offered.

'Were have you been living?' Burt asked, already planning on driving up with Kurt.

'Columbus,' Jeremy replied, obviously ashamed that he'd been so close but hadn't ever visited, or called.

'We are going to have a very long talk about all of this later,' Burt growled. Jeremy only nodded.

o.O

That night, Jeremy checked out of the hotel and crashed in the Hudmel's guest room as Puck slept in Kurt's room.

In the morning, Burt called in for Kurt and Puck and if the secretary thought it odd, she didn't say anything about it.

Jeremy and Puck left after breakfast, since Burt had to go the garage to set some things up. Kurt stayed at home to explain what was going on to Carole and Finn, who was mildly disappointed that he had to go to school. Carole cuffed the back of his head.

Jeremy left them the information, addresses and phone numbers. They would meet at the hospital.

o.O

When Kurt and Burt finally arrived at the hospital, they found Jeremy in the hall. Burt settled next to Jeremy, offering him a cup of lukewarm coffee as Kurt cautiously entered the too quiet room.

'Hi, Mr Puckerman,' he offered a small wave to the unconscious man, vaguely wondering where Puck was. 'I'm Kurt Hummel, your husband is my uncle, so I guess that would make you my uncle too.' He gave a nervous laugh and went to sit down.

'I know we've never met, but last year, my dad was in a coma, and I talked to him and I like to think that me talking to him helped him recover. He's outside talking with Uncle Jermy. That's what I used to call him, because I couldn't quite get Jeremy, I guess it just sort of stuck.

'I think you know by now that Noah never got his letters, and when he found out about them, he was so angry, not at you, but at his mother for keeping them from him, and I think himself, for believing his mother that you had just left them.'

'Kurt,' Puck cleared his throat, causing the other boy to blush, 'you made it.'

'Of course, Noah,' Kurt replied with a small smile.

Puck pulled a chair close to the bed, and sat next to Kurt, and surprising him by taking his hand. Kurt didn't say anything about it.

Burt and Jeremy found the boys talking about Glee and their friends to Zack. Jeremy's throat tightened and he leaned heavily on Burt, who gave him a reassuring squeeze.

o.O

Sometime that night, Jeremy and Puck were thrown out of Zack's room as alarms called dozens of nurses and doctors to his room.

Burt and Kurt who were in a comfort room down the hall rushed to them, Kurt immediately taking Puck into his arms, and singing softly to him. It was the only thing he thought to do.

'He's just like Liz,' Jeremy commented, though his voice was strained and there were tears in his eyes. Burt pulled the other man into a hug, knowing that whatever happened in that room would change his life.

'Yeah, he is, it's kind of scary,' Burt replied.

o.O

A week later, Puck and Kurt returned to school, in Kurt's Navigator.

No one knew what to make of this Puck.

He laughed more, and seemed to actually be friends with Kurt Hummel.

Yeah they teased each other and Kurt insulted Puck's wardrobe and Puck made fun of Kurt's outfit or the amount of time he spent primping in the morning, but there wasn't any heat in the words.

'Spill Puckerman, are you and Hummel having sex?' Santana asked, not really angry so much as curious.

'What?' Kurt blurted in confusion as Puck scowled at her.

'No, we are not having sex.' Puck stated, 'I found out some things last week, and Kurt was very much my reluctant crutch.' Puck pulled Kurt into a hug, causing Kurt to blush lightly.

'I found out that my dad wasn't the scum bag that my mother had painted him as. He was gay and he left to be with his lover, his husband, who it turned out was Kurt's uncle.

'My dad was in a car accident and he was in a coma, the doctors weren't very hopeful. So Jermy came to town to found me, and he did. We talked, and last week, we went to Columbus, where they'd been. Before you ask why he never contacted me, he tried, he sent me letters and called, but my mother never let me talk to him or would even tell me he called. She was bitter about losing her husband to a man. I've been living with Kurt and Finn, or I will be,'

'Surprise,' Kurt added to Finn, who looked just as gobsmacked as the rest of the group.

'My sister has already gone to Columbus to be with my dad. The doctors don't really know what happened, but he,' Kurt whispered something to Puck, and it seemed to calm the other teen, letting him get his emotions under control, 'he woke up, he's going to be okay,' he grinned, despite the tears, and no one knew what to say as Kurt kissed his temple and rubbed his back, trying to calm Puck.

'Mr Schue, I'd like to perform something,' he half asked, half stated as he wiped his eyes.

'Of course,' Schuester relinquished the floor to Puck as the other guys moved to the floor.

'I don't even know where to start thanking you Kurt, but I'd like to try because I don't think I ever would have had the balls to call Jeremy if you weren't there,' he offered with a weary grin.

Kurt grinned and Rachel took Kurt's hand in his as Kurt glanced at Lauren, who nodded with a small smile.

'I'm sorry if this sucks, we only practiced at lunch,' Puck offered before he, Mike, Artie, Sam and Finn launched into a great version of Thank You by Boyz II Men.

"_Cause even though when times get rough  
>You never turned away<br>You were right there  
>And I thank you (thank you)<br>When I felt I had enough  
>You never turned away<br>You were right there  
>And I thank you (thank you)"<em>

When they finished their audience cheered and much to everyone's surprise, Puck pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him hungrily. Kurt fought him for all of three seconds before melting into the bigger boy.

* * *

><p><em>I know the prompt says that Puck's dad is supposed to be dead, but I just couldn't do it without dying of angst. This was hard enough to write without having Puck have to bear the guilt of knowing that his father wanted him, and never being able to tell his father that he forgave him. <em>

_Still taking requests and numbers from 1-60! Thanks_ :D


End file.
